


Such a beautiful view

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, laughs... and pegging. P.O x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a beautiful view

**Author's Note:**

> for justine

_You don’t have to say it_  
_Your eyes already told me your secret_  
_Slowly turn your head,_  
_look into my eyes_  
_In the end,_  
_you stole all the eyes in this place_  
_SHINee - Odd Eye_

 

You look at your watch and sigh. It’s way past 10, the time you had both decided to meet, and you look like a bit of a fool sitting at the restaurant by yourself. You signal to the friendly ahjumma for the bill (she’d been really nice all night, bringing you drinks on the house and chatting with you, the pity in her eyes for you seemingly disguised).

Outside, the cold hits you like a smack in the face and you burrow deeper into your thick winter coat, pulling your scarf out from your bag and wrapping it around your neck, loving the feel of the cashmere on your skin. Hurrying to the curb, you flag for a cab – thankfully there are no shortage at this time of night in Hongdae (not your favourite district, but _he_ loves it, so there you are).

It’s not the first time he’s stood you up, and as you sigh and pull out your phone – complete with a silly, but cute, couples’ phone case – you realise, distractedly, that it certainly won’t be the last.

Dating an idol is every girl’s dream, really. In the fan’s minds, it’s an endless whirlwind of glamour, photoshoots, plane rides around the world, first row at concerts, meeting other celebrities backstage, and generally mingling with the entertainment world’s elite.

The reality couldn’t be any different. It’s exhausting and heartbreaking. It’s watching your boyfriend stumble home at 5 am, not drunk but simply exhausted after filming a music video for 12 hours straight. It’s cleaning up after your boyfriend’s bandmates, not because they’re lazy or because they expect you to be your maid, but because they’re all sleeping for a day straight after promotions have finished. It’s learning to navigate the maze of promoters, PDs, managers, dance teachers, singing coaches. It’s using disguises whenever you go out in public with your boyfriend, because of the fans that follow him around everywhere.

Dating Jihoon isn’t easy, but you still love him and wouldn’t trade this life for the world.

As the lights flicker by, illuminating your face periodically, you sigh. You don’t get weird and introspective like this very often, and when you do it’s not normally about your relationship. But it’s normal to have doubts, isn’t it? Especially when this is anything _but_ a normal relationship. How can it be, when you’re dating anyone who is anything but normal?

The cab pulls up in front of your apartment and you tip the driver generously – lots of leftover cash, after all tonight was meant to be your shout – and hurry into the lobby, ready to get into bed and watch some TV.

Perhaps, some distant part of your mind wonders, you should be more offended at being stood up. But after 2 years, it’s bound to happen a few times, and he rarely does it. He must be busy, probably working on his mixtape, which means he won’t want to be interrupted – he gets into these _moods_ where he is so focused on one thing he doesn’t notice what’s going on around him. It’s one of the more irritating character traits that he’s picked up from Jiho.

 

 

//

You’re curled up in bed, watching some crappy late night talk show. It’s inane, but serves as enough filler to keep your mind occupied, not wandering to where he is and what he’s doing, if he’s sleeping, if he’s _eaten_. That’s something he neglects to do even with you around, so he’s probably forgotten all about it.

You phone buzzes, somewhere down by your elbow, and you fumble for it lazily. It’s probably Sunhye, messaging you wanting to know the details of your date. You two have formed an unlikely camaraderie somehow, linked by your boyfriends – Sunhye is a model, she knows the entertainment business well, and when you came along two years ago, wide-eyed and naive, she took you under her wing and taught you a few things, including how to deal with the boys – the seven of them together are a force to be reckoned with. She’s now one of your closest – and only – friends.

Instead, swiping past your lock screen (an innocent picture of Block B’s logo – you have to show your allegiance somehow, and if anyone asks, you’re just another fan) and into kakaotalk, you see it’s Jihoon himself:

[1:52 am] Jihoonie: ______, I’m sorry…

The message is followed by a string of sad emojis. There’s probably 15 of them, including one of Minhyuk crying (from their emoticon package – you went with them to the shoot, and Jihoon had worn a necklace you’d given him, which is now forever immortalised in emoji form).

[1:53 am] You: It’s okay. I’m not mad.  
[1:53 am] Jihoonie: Oh thank god!!! I’m so sorry!!!!!!! I just lost track of time… I looked at the clock and realised it was nearly 2 am. You know how I get :(  
[1:54 am] You: Yes, it’s something you’ve learned from Jiho… maybe I need to have a word with him  
[1:54 am] Jihoonie: Is that my punishment, going straight to the top?

You smile wryly. He’s so innocent sometimes he probably doesn’t realise the opening he’s just created, but you run with it anyway.

[1:55 am] You: No, I’ve got something different in mind for your punishment… ;)

There’s radio silence for a few minutes after that, and you turn your mind back to the television. He’s probably fallen asleep – it is late after all. But still, you try to ignore the pit of disappointment that settles in your belly. You’ve not tried to be… well, ‘sexy’, over text before, and now you’re worried it’s backfired in your face.

And then your phone buzzes.

[2:03 am] Jihoonie: Wanna come over???  
[2:03 am] You: To the dorm?

You shudder at the thought. You’ve spent a lot of nights sleeping over at the dorm – sometimes, after going to shoots or concerts, or after driving the boys home, it’s just easier. Sharing a single bed with your tall, gangly boyfriend is not your idea of fun, however, especially since he likes to elbow and kick out in his sleep.

Not to mention you don’t dare to even _touch_ him while you’re there – the walls are spectacularly thin, and Taeil and Kyung sleep right next door, and spare no expense at teasing you two the next morning, even if nothing more went on than innocent cuddling.

[2:04 am] Jihoonie: No, to Jiho’s studio, he said I could use it for the weekend  
[2:04 am] You: On my way

The thought of seeing Jihoon, feeling his arms close around you and pull you close, the thought of his lips on yours spurs you into action as you swing your legs out of bed – reluctantly, you hate winter and your apartment’s air conditioning is always too cold – and head to the closet to work out what to wear.

//

In the end you settle on a casual jersey dress – it is 2 am, after all, there’s really no point dressing up – but underneath you’ve slipped on a red lacy bra with matching panties. Jihoon probably won’t notice – once, he got _too_ carried away and ripped a pair – but it still makes you feel sexy. Not that you really need clothes to do that, Jihoon takes care of that all by himself.

You head downstairs and open the door of the cab that’s waiting, butterflies making themselves known in your stomach. You don’t know _why_ – you’ve been dating Jihoon for two years now, there’s very little to be nervous about, but somehow you just are.

// 

You press your finger on the doorbell for a bit _too_ long and run your hands through your hair – not that there’s much of it, you had it cut close to your head recently. Jihoon had teased you, pulling you close, his big hand settling on your hip, smiling. “You look like Cheetah,” he’d whispered, and you’d both laughed. Jiho’s newest crush had sort of inspired your look, but you’d messed with the style a little bit, leaving your fringe long.

Shaking your head, you remember where you are now: standing in the hallway outside Jiho’s studio, waiting for Jihoon to answer the door, which he is taking _entirely_ too long to do.

And then the door swings open and he’s standing there, shirtless, and your heart just about stops in your chest. _Damn_.

If there’s _one_ thing you’re grateful to the rigorous idol life for, it’s giving Jihoon the body he never shows to anyone but you. As your eyes run up the length of his body to settle on his face, you realise he’s watching you with an almost desperate look on his face, and he grabs your wrist and pulls you inside, gently, and you end up a tangled mess of limbs on his chest.

He’s looking down at you, still needy, but it shifts into something softer, his mouth curving up gently in the corners, gaze lightening a little bit; one of his hands comes up to tuck your hair behind your ear, but then he seems to remember you don’t really _have_ that much hair and his hand settles awkwardly but gently on your face instead. You can’t really help it, he’s so warm, and you sigh and lean into his touch, enjoying the way he cups your entire face with just one hand.

It’s one reason you were so attracted to him the first time you met; he’s tall, much taller than you, and armed with long limbs, and beautiful, long-fingered hands that, you soon found, slotted perfectly with yours. He doesn’t come off imposing, but when you have all of him pressed up against you, it’s a little bit intimidating.

You love it.

“I need a drink.” You whisper, still looking at him. He nods, but you can tell he hasn’t really registered what you’ve just said so you sidle away from him and head towards the kitchen – well, what this miniscule excuse for a room calls a kitchen, which is a shelf and a sink.

You stick a clean cup under the tap and try to calm your heart. _Damn_. How the hell can he still make you feel like this, like a nervous young girl again, after two whole years?

And then his hands slide around your waist and you feel his body pressing up against you from behind, and forgetting all about the cup you turn around and kiss him, standing on your tippy toes.

As your lips meet, it’s like the first time all over again, and when his tongue touches yours, you feel it all the way down to your toes. Jihoon is nothing if not a _great_ kisser and he never fails to give you chills, which he’s doing now, hand sliding down to cup your ass and squeeze gently, making you feel tingly in _other_ places. Reaching behind you to slam the tap off – once, you both forgot about something in the oven and nearly set the dorm on fire, you’ve been extra careful since then – you reciprocate the touch, moving to caress his hip bones, stroke up the length of his side, skip over his nipples.

He squirms away, covering his chest with both hands, giggling as he wriggles out of your grasp. “Ticklish!” He gasps, but you just grin and come after him again, nails digging into his waist relentlessly, until he grabs your wrists and pushes you against the wall and the mood changes so abruptly you’re still smiling.

His face is close to yours, chest heaving, and his look is so intense that you freeze, breathing hard too, unsure of what to do next.

And as always, he answers for you, bringing his face to yours and meeting you in a crushing kiss, hand sliding up to cup your breast immediately, pushing you up against the wall. You gasp and shudder against his lips, loving the way his mouth moves on yours, sliding your hand around to pull him closer by the belt loops until your bodies are completely flush, no space between you at all.

He grabs the hem of your dress and starts tugging it upward, mumbling something about how it’s “only fair” since he has no shirt on, and you chuckle and press a kiss to his collarbone, lifting your hands above your head as he peels you out of your dress.

When you met him, the others all claimed that he was the worst with women and that he hadn’t managed to keep a girlfriend for more than a few weeks. You don’t understand how, or what he did that caused them to run away, but even with his shy streak he’s the best lover you’ve had, confident when the time calls for it, but tender as well. It shows in the way he touches you now, a hand pressed into your thigh, another splayed against your ribs, fingertips edging underneath your bra.

“Jihoon.” You sigh, feeling him pressed up against you, hard against your hip.

“Mmmm..” He replies, lips on your neck, nibbling his way down to your collarbone. “You’re so hot.”

Your breath hitches in your throat as he bites you – just lightly – at the top of your breast, and you know it’s a signal, so you push him off gently and turn to head to the bedroom, stepping over your dress pooled on the floor, _fully_ aware of how these panties make your ass look, and you sway your hips a little for his benefit.

Well, it’s a bit generous to call this bedroom a _room_ – it’s more like a closet that happens to have a bed in it (Jiho is the only one who uses it, really, crashing on it at five in the morning after a recording session). But that’s all you really need, you think, as you flop backwards, watching as Jihoon crawls on top of you, kissing his way up your body.

The feel of his lips on your body – ghosting up your calf, skipping over your thigh, pressing into your hip, skittering over your breasts – makes you shiver, especially when it’s paired with him _looking_ at you like that, like you’re the sexiest thing in the world, and you can’t help it when your hand comes up to curl in his white-blonde hair, grasping, making him moan a little.

“Fuck.” He murmurs. “I can’t handle you when you do that.”

You grin a little. “You can’t handle me anyway.”

He laughs – a great barking sound that mirrors the smile on your face, reverberating through the room and making you giggle too. It’s just another thing you love about him – he never fails to make you laugh.

As your giggling fades away, as he bites you gently on _that spot_ just below your earlobe, you reach down and palm his cock through his jeans. It has just the effect you wanted – he rears back and gasps, but you don’t let up with the caresses.

“Hang on – let me –” He murmurs, and then burrows his way closer, until the length of him is pressed up against your pussy, and he rocks his hips once, twice.

Him grinding up against you, rutting on you, eyes screwed shut, is almost too much, and you shift your hips, spreading your legs so he gets even closer, and you know it must feel good for him by the way he sinks his teeth into your shoulder.

“Jihoonie –” you mutter. “As much as – _fuck_ – as much as I enjoy this, please let me get you out of those jeans.”

He looks up, eyes twinkling. “Normally it’s _me_ begging to get you out of your clothes, not the other way around.” He growls, rocking forward once more.

“Please.” You whine, and he relents, moving forward, allowing your hands to undo his button, unzip his fly, and peel down his jeans, taking his underwear with them. He’s completely naked and hard, and you grab his cock and pull at it lazily, enjoying the way he shudders underneath your touch.

“You still have _your_ clothes on.” He points out with a smirk through half-lidded eyes.

You smile and reach behind you with your other hand to undo your bra – a skill that’s come in very handy over the years. “Who’s the eager one now?” You reply, pulling it off and flinging it away.

He smiles, but there’s a hunger to it, a _need_ , so when he pulls your panties off – causing your hand to slip off his cock as he does so – and buries his face in your pussy you aren’t exactly surprised – just a little startled. When he gets like this, when his eyes get dark and his smile turns greedy and voracious, he tends to move _very_ fast. Still, as his tongue flicks past your clit, and his big hands come around to wrap around your thighs, you didn’t expect him to move _this_ fast.

Your hands fist in the blanket on top of the bed as he flattens his tongue against your clit, causing you to writhe and arch your back, muttering nonsense.

“You’re so wet.” He murmurs, nose bumping against your thigh, breath hot.

Your hands come down and curl in his hair again. “Ngh – need you to –”

He knows what you need immediately – he can read you like a book after so long – and slides a long finger into you, arching it to hit _that_ spot, the spot that causes you to fling your head back and moan, long and loud.

“Jihoonie.” You pant.

“Hmmm…” He hums against your clit.

“Fucking – need you, please – ready –”

He slides another finger in, even though he _knows_ that’s not what you meant – he always loves teasing you, and that carries across to the bedroom – and rocks them back and forth, tongue still working your clit, and it feels so good you curl your hands in his hair just to make sure he’s not going anywhere.

“Please.” You whine. “Jihoonie. Need you to – need you to fuck me. Please.” You blurt, and blush immediately. It’s not like you to be so blatant, but he’s sending you into another world with his fingers, and you want to feel _all_ of him.

You’re watching for his reaction, so when a funny expression crosses his face and he pauses, you know immediately something’s wrong. Gently pushing his face away from your pussy, you sit up on your elbows.

“What’s wrong, Jihoonie?”

He slides his fingers out of you, slowly, and absent-mindedly wipes them on the blanket. Something’s changed, something in his mood has shifted, and not in a good way.

You sit up fully now, lean forward to touch his face gently, looking for any signs of anger or hurt. “Was it something I said?”

He looks at you then, and you can instantly tell he’s nervous about something – he doesn’t smile when he’s nervous, his voice dips, and that’s what he’s telling you now. “I mean – yes – but you didn’t do anything wrong.” He rushes to reassure you, bringing your hand to his mouth and kissing your knuckles. “I just…”

Alright, now you’re confused. If it’s not something you did wrong, does that mean…? “Jihoonie… Is it something you want?” You ask, voice low but open.

The two of you have talked about this before. You have a pretty open-door policy when it comes to kinks, and while Jihoon doesn’t exactly seem repressed, he does get _very_ shy sometimes. You’ve told him more than once that you’ll give anything a go, but he hasn’t brought anything up. Until now.

He smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes – he seems to be trying to find words, but failing, so you speak quickly. “Listen, whatever it is, I’m not going to judge you, okay? You know I’ll try anything once. You can tell me.”

He looks down at the blanket then, fingers twiddling with a loose thread. He mumbles something under his breath, but you don’t hear it, and ask him to repeat.

“I want… I want to fuck you. And then… and then I want you to fuck me.” He whispers, fingers stilling.

 _Okay_. You weren’t expecting that. At all. It’s not something that’s he’s ever mentioned before, or even shown an interest in (and you even visited a sex shop together once). You’re stunned, silent, the cogs ticking over in your head as you piece it all together.

“You mean – pegging?” You inquire, the word sounding foreign on your tongue.

He cringes at that, shrinking back a little from you, and it hurts so much that you wince, too. “No – I mean, yes – but that makes it sound so _dirty_.”

You put two fingers under his chin and tilt his head towards you, smiling wryly. “Jihoon, it’s me fucking you up the ass with a dildo. Of course it’s dirty.”

That was crude of you, but it garners a reaction – his eyes widen, his breath hitches in his throat, and he swallows, hard. He whispers your name, just a breath on the air, but it tells you everything you need to know. He’s scared.

“I mean – it was just an idea – if you don’t want to do it, I understand, and I’m sorry for bringing it up –” he blurts, but you silence him with a finger over his lips.

“It’s not a problem. I’m willing to try it.” You murmur, feeling his lips underneath your finger stretch into a grin. “It could be fun. But we need… you know… materials. And I doubt Jiho keeps a dildo lying around.”

He winces at that word again, but smiles shyly. “I… I already bought something.”

Your mouth drops open in surprise. “You went to a sex shop? All by yourself?” He nods, almost _proudly_ , but that’s not what you’re worried about. “Did anyone see you? Were you followed?”

He rolls his eyes. “No, of course not. I’m not _that_ stupid. Do you want to see?”

Your eyes widen. “You brought it here? You _prepared_? You scheming little shit!” You cry, smacking him on the arm gently, watching as he grins and leans over, pulls a plastic bag out from under the bed and places it in front of you, practically buzzing now.

Inside the plastic bag is a purple dildo, still inside its package. You take it out and examine it, turning it over, noting it includes “realistic veins”, something you never realised you needed in a dildo. “Why’d you get purple?”

He scrunches up his face. “The others were all too.. realistic. It was a bit intimidating. Keep looking!” He pokes you in the arm good-naturedly.

Also inside the bag is a bottle of lube and what looks to be some kind of harness. As you pull it out and hold it in the air, trying to work out where the straps go, it dawns on you. It’s the harness for the strap on.

You push the stuff to one side and lean forward, kissing Jihoon sweetly, smiling against his lips. “I never knew you were a kinky motherfucker.”

He blushes, but there’s a newfound confidence in his limbs as he slides his arm up to tweak your nipple. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” He growls, watching as the lust falls over your face like a curtain. “Like how fucking hard you make me…”

Catching you by surprise, he gently but firmly pushes you down onto the bed, his hand caressing your hip, erection pushing up against your thigh, kissing you fiercely and urgently.

You reach for his cock and find it, hard and throbbing and ready, and the feel of it, warm and hot in your hands, makes you moan a little bit. You stroke once, twice – thumb gently spreading the precum around, lubing up your hand as you stroke faster.

It doesn’t take long before you’re turned on again, and soon you’re writhing and begging, _pleading_ with him to just fuck you already, and in a flash he’s hovering over you, spreading your legs with his knees and hovering at your entrance.

“Ready?” He asks, and when you nod, he moves slowly forward, guided by your hand.

There’s nothing quite like the feeling when he sinks into you and you adjust to him, the slight stinging sensation fading almost immediately. You spread your legs even further, cupping his ass, urging him to move.

And he does, slowly at first, _looking_ at you the entire time, his gaze setting you on fire from the inside out, biting his lip as he moves faster now. You love the feeling of him moving inside you, filling you up, and you’re moaning, loud and unabashedly, moaning his name as he fucks you, cock sliding out _almost_ all the way before sliding back in, watching him watching you, his white-blonde hair falling into his eyes, eyebrows drawn together as he thrusts.

“Want – want to see you come.” He pants, shifting up on the bed a bit, bringing your pelvises together just so, so that your clit is rubbing on him. “ _Please_.”

“Fuck.” Is all you can say to that, as he thrusts faster, more urgently; his eyes are screwed shut now, a hand falling on your breast and _squeezing_ , lips finding your neck and biting.

  
He’s close, now, you can feel him, so you run your nails down his back, just hard enough not to draw blood, and watch as he shudders, opening his eyes to stare at you, and that’s when you clench around him.

“Together.” He says, but it comes out as a drawn out moan, desperate to get the release he so badly needs.

You’ve engineered sex so that you come together before; sometimes it’s a little bit awkward, but this time, as you both come closer and closer – your hand digging into his back, his breath hot on your neck – no, this time it’s not awkward at all.

With one last heavy, hard thrust, he comes, and the feeling of his cock, throbbing inside you sends you over the edge, too – you ride it out with him, together, moaning his name quietly.

When you come back to yourself, the last of the shudders working their way out of your body, Jihoon is lying on your chest, looking up at you with the sweetest, most tender look on his face. It’s so intense you have to look away; the feel of his gaze on your skin makes you burn.

“I love you.” He whispers, kissing you chastely as he pulls out and cuddles up next to you, hands pulling you down to face him.

You smile. “Not as much as I love you.”

You lie there like that for a while longer, your eyes slowly drifting shut. His hand is in your hair now, stroking, and you feel like if you open your mouth you’ll start _purring_ , it feels so nice. In fact, it feels so nice that you can feel yourself drifting slowly off to sleep, a smile plastered on your face.

And then you remember, and your eyes snap open again. He’s just lying there, watching you, smiling gently as you slide your hand down his side to rest on his hip.

You shuffle closer, so that your noses are almost touching, and murmur, “aren’t we forgetting something?”

His face lights up at that, but he tamps it down almost immediately. “If you changed your mind…”

With a twist of your hips, you roll over and straddle him, leaning down so that your breath washes over his face. “I haven’t changed my mind. I want to do this.”

His cock twitches underneath you at that and you smirk, running your fingers through his hair, face hovering over his but not closing the distance to kiss him. Teasing is a two way street, after all…

His hand comes up to rest on your breast, thumb tweaking your nipple a little bit, and you swallow, _hard_ , before closing the distance between you and biting his lower lip.

He thrusts upward at that, with a quiet whine, and you can feel that underneath you, he’s fully hard now. You can also tell that he longs to flip you over, press your body against the mattress, but in order for this to work you have to be in control and he knows it. And if his cock is anything to go by, he likes it, too.

“How should we do this?” He mumbles, unsure of where to go, what to do.

You lean down close to him and bite his lip again. “Didn’t you do your research, Jihoonie?” You tease with a smile. “Roll over.”

A look of panic crosses his face and you stop immediately, moving to caress his cheek. “Hey. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

He shakes his head, not looking at you now. “I want to do this. I want this. I do. But… I don’t know how to do it, or how it’s going to work, and it scares me.”

Your mouth twists up. Out of boredom and yes, sometimes interest, you’ve watched a _lot_ of different genres of porn. You have quite the idea of how this will work, and you tell him so, explaining.

He nods and, as you shift off him, rolls over, face pressed into the mattress, hiding from you.

Faced with his long, smooth back and tight, pert ass, you long to touch, so you do – stroking gently all over his back, not yet dipping below his hips. Your fingers move over his muscles, his shoulder blades, his spine, feeling and discovering, your touch feather-light, feeling and seeing him relax slightly. Slowly, looking at the back of his head to gauge a reaction, you move your hands down to his ass, still keeping the touch the same, just moving around his cheeks now.

He turns his head so he’s able to see you, and you can see that his pupils are dilated with the effect of your touch. It emboldens you, and you dip between his cheeks, just running your finger over the puckered skin there – not pressing, not entering, just moving past it, back up to circle around his cheek. You feel him gasp and you rear back, ready to stop and apologise, but he catches your eye and shakes his head, mouth twisted. “Please.” He mutters, and it’s not quite begging, but it’s close.

So you reach for the lube, watching his eyes all the time to know if it becomes too much, but even as you squirt some on your finger, he just watches, eyes dark, face unreadable in some expression.

“Is it going to hurt?” He asks, suddenly, his voice coming out quiet and small.

You stop and move towards him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll try to make sure it won’t. But if it does, we stop and do this another day. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He nods and lifts his head up to kiss you properly, tongue reaching out to flicker past your lips, and you shift backwards, smiling.

You start by touching softly, just around his cheeks again – he’s nervous still, but physically relaxed, so you dip between his cheeks, once, twice, and then hover there, finger moving in gentle circles around his opening, not yet pressing inward. His eyes flicker shut and he gasps, moving his hips backwards, into your hand.

“Ready?” You ask softly, and he nods furiously, so you gently push inward, just so your first knuckle is inside.

His expression changes then, into something different, something you’ve never seen before: pure, unadulterated need. “Please.” He huffs, clenching his fist, so you slide your finger all the way in and start moving, watching as he gets used to the sensation.

A range of expressions cross his face – amazement, lust, happiness, and, as you crook your finger upwards to hit _that spot_ , the one you’d read about, shock and need.

His hips buck on the bed, grinding against the mattress, and he moans, long and loud. “Do that again.”

Even now you can’t resist teasing him, so you grin and say, “what, this?” as you crook your finger again, watching as he feels it, watching the reaction it gives him.

“Fuck – yes –” He pants, his hips thrusting rhythmically on the bed in time with your finger movements. You reach over and grab both pillows with one hand, managing to stack them and getting him to shift his hips up so you can slide them underneath, allowing him easier access to his cock, which he grabs immediately, fisting it hard, spreading precum over the tip with his thumb expertly.

“More – please –” he begs, so you slip another finger inside, watch him stroke himself, amazed at the way he comes undone, completely and totally, in front of you.

You let out a quiet moan, too – the sight of him spread open for you, hand fisting on his cock, flushed face pressed into the mattress, limbs akimbo – it’s like nothing you’ve ever seen before, and as you feel him relax around your fingers, you slide another one in, thrusting a bit harder now.

He arches his back, hand stilling on his cock momentarily as he takes in the sensations, before starting up again in a new found rhythm. As much as it _hurts_ to look away from him, you do, eyes searching for the harness and dildo which lie next to him on the bed.

“Please.” He whines, voice deliciously low, bucking his hips, and you don’t know what he’s asking, so you lean down and press your lips to his shoulder. “Please – fuck me –” He begs.

You have to close your eyes at that, because the sight of him, like this, saying _those_ words is the single most erotic thing you have ever experienced in your life, and it goes _straight_ to your pussy. You open them to see him watching you. “Please.” He whines again.

So you slide out of him, slowly, _reluctantly_ , watching as he buries his head in the mattress again, groaning at your fingers’ absence. The harness is pretty simple, so you pull it on quickly, adjusting the straps until it fits snugly, and then slot the dildo in, admiring your new appendage. “Jihoonie.” You murmur. “Look.”

He turns and looks at you, taking in _all_ of you, and he has to shut his eyes, cock bobbing against his leg. When he opens them again, he sits up and launches towards you, sinking his teeth into your shoulder, hand settling on the dildo, stroking it in a way that mirrors the way he was stroking himself. As you watch, he pulls back a little, appreciating the way it fits your body.

“God.” He moans. “Just _looking_ at you like that is making me crazy.”

You put a hand on his shoulder and push him back onto the bed, smiling wickedly. “Then I had better get to fucking you, shouldn’t I?”

He groans, wiggling back into place, thrusting his hips backward. You pause, studying the situation, working out where your limbs will fit, and in the end lean over his back, the head of the dildo brushing his crack, hands planted either side of his broad back. Much to your surprise, instead of stiffening up, he spreads his legs and wriggles, muttering nonsensical words, not even able to form sentences.

“Please – God – please, fuck –” He streams, head shooting back as you lube up your fingers again and press them into him. He’s still relaxed and open, so you squirt some lube on the dildo and position yourself, hovering at his entrance.

“Jihoonie, tell me if it hurts, okay?” You ask, and when he nods, you continue. “Ready?”

“Fuck, yes,” he groans, so you push forward, watching intently as the head of the dildo slips inside him.

He pauses, breathing hard, and you don’t move, you don’t move an inch because what if you’ve hurt him? What if he hates it –

He visually relaxes and slumps forward, swallowing. “You can go all the way in.”

So, slowly, inching it forward, watching for signs of discomfort, you slide it in until your hips are flush with his asscheeks, and he sighs in pleasure.

“Jihoonie.” You sigh. “If only you knew how you looked.”

His hand comes back and, awkwardly, finds your hip, a wordless cue to start thrusting, so you do, slowly at first, but soon finding a rhythm and working with it, watching Jihoon start to come undone.

Being on the other side of this, of _fucking_ , is an odd sensation, but most definitely not a bad one. You can’t feel him clench around you, you can’t feel what he feels like, but you can _see_ him, you can see the dildo, attached to you, moving in and out of his asshole, and fuck if it doesn’t look amazing. You watch his face, pressed against the mattress, eyes screwed shut, and damn if Jihoon doesn’t look his best here – face flushed and sweaty, hair clinging to his forehead, eyes screwed shut as he revels in the pleasure.

You remember the spot from earlier and change angle a bit, thrusting _upward_ a little bit, and that has some effect, because he cries out, just a wordless noise, so you do it again and again, watching as his hands clench in the blanket. Not wanting to neglect his cock, you reach down and start stroking, matching the rhythm like he did, hand tight around it, amazed at how turned on he is, how you’ve never seen him like this before.

“Harder. God – harder – please.” He groans, so you obey, slamming your hips into his ass, bringing the dildo almost all of the way out before slamming it back in, just like he did to you.

“Nghh.” You moan, unable to keep quiet with the way he looks, spread open for you. “Jihoonie.”

“Gonna come –” He blurts, and you’re surprised, with the way he’s wriggling telling you how close he is, that he’s even lasted this long. So you thrust faster, hand on his cock moving in time, bringing him closer and closer –

He cries out wordlessly, stilling as he comes, spilling all over your hand and all over the blanket, and you collapse forward onto his back, the both of you breathing heavily.

“I’m going to pull out now, okay?” You warn him, and he nods, so you do, withdrawing slowly, quickly unstrapping the harness and sliding it off so you can lie next to him, fingers tracing circles on his back.

It’s a few minutes before he turns to you, a shy smile on his face, reaching for you and pulling you close, burying his head in your neck. You smile back and stroke his hair gently, over and over, bringing you both back down to reality.

Eventually, he looks up at you. “Was… was that as good for you as it was for me?”

You grin. “God, yes. Seeing you like that… It’s like nothing we’ve ever done before.”

His face brightens at that. “So you want to do it again?”

“Most definitely.” You say, pressing a kiss to his forehead, sighing contently as he burrows closer, his whole body pressed up against you, not an inch apart.

He mumbles your name into your neck. “Love you.”

You smile at the ceiling. Yes, dating Jihoon is hard work. It’s exhausting and draining, and sometimes you get tired of being his chaperone, looking after the other six, cleaning up after them, taking care of him.

But then moments like this come, and all your doubts evaporate – thanks to Jihoon, you have six new friends. You know how to look after someone who’s so tired they can’t undress themselves, you know how to make a dorm spotless. You know that he loves you, and you love him, and nothing else in the world matters except that.

“Love you more.” You whisper back, and close your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, I did it, I wrote a member x you fic, I bet some of you were wondering how long it was going to take... Only about a year :-)
> 
> The draft title of this was "Justine's Blatant Porn Fic" which is what it originally started out as (she wanted plain ol' PWP) but I didn't have the heart to do that, and I gave it some backstory. She begged me to put pegging in... so I did. Which resulted in whatever... whatever this thing is. Also this was my first time writing Straight Sex(tm) so pls forgive me if it's shite.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it got you hot n' bothered, because I had fun writing it.


End file.
